What'll they think of next? A title, perhaps?
by TheCSIgirl
Summary: If we all did the things we are really capable of doing, we would literally astound ourselves."
1. Default Chapter

**AU**...Although I bet you figured that one out all on your own!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI...yet mwhahahahahahaha Compose yourself Jai, breeeeeeath! Or Pokemon.

**Authour:** Me. Remember? The girl who doesn't own CSI or Pokemon?

**Title:** It's a funny old world.

**Note: **I altered some ages, and tinkered around with some of the characters backgrounds, but nothing else strange. Yeah. Right. Nothing strange? This is a CSI/Pokemon crossover. It is the epitome of strange.

"Hey, what were you guys when you first started out training? I was a Beauty." Catherine hollered across the breakroom.

"I know what Griss was!" Sara smiled. And she did, they had trained together since they were kids. "He was a Bug Maniac!"

Grissom was rinsing a mug in the breakroom sink. He smiled across the room at Sara, by way of the mirror. "Not at first." He stated. "I started out as a _Bug Catcher_."

"No big difference; they're both 'eww'!" Added Nick, who was comfortably lodged into the sofa. "I would not trade my childhood for any of yours, ever!"

"And...What were you then?" asked Catherine.

"Nuh uh! I'm not tellin' any of y'all."

"You seem pretty proud of it Nicky, it can't be _that_ bad!" Warrick taunted.

"'Kay. I'll tell. But you can't laugh! I was a Guitarist!"

"A what?!?" Sara asked, despite knowing exactly what she had heard.

"Get. Out! You? Lil Nick was a _Guitarist_!" Warrick mocked. "Who woulda thought it eh?"

"Well what were you then, smart-ass?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Go on!"

But every one could tell by the look on Warrick's face that the joyus mood had been unsettled. It wasn't Nick's fault, but he felt eyes blaming him.

"I spent my child hood in the Game Corners. Never caught a Pokemon of my own from the ages of nine to twenty." Warrick explained, solemnly. "But..." He attempted to lift the mood. "...if it wasn't for that, than I wouldn't have..." at which point he tapped on a Pokeball on his belt.. "My Porygon here. I bought her when I was 13. I saw her behind the glass, and knew I had to have her. Saved up six months."

Everyone else cautiously nodded sympathetically.

"Hey, those places destroy lives. I've seen it happen before my eyes. My father owned one of the biggest Game Corners, the one in Celadon city. People came for miles to play. Came with a happy face..left empty-pocketed, empty expressioned. I've seen grown men reduced to tears."

Warrick weakly smiled, acknowledging Catherine's attempt at comforting him.

"But...isn't Porygon of unknown sex? " Sara nit-picked. It bursted out of her mouth, as she had been holding it in.

"Ah, I like to think of mine as a girl. What were you Sara, you haven't said yet?"

She replied, winking at Grissom "You'll have to ask Griss!"

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

**Info: **Grissom tells how he met Sara, and we start to get a glimpse into the characters childhood.

"So..." Catherine smiled at Grissom. The others followed, bar Sara, who had left the room.

Grissom looked up from his impecably clean mug. He had rinsed it a total of 17 times, in a now failed attempt at staying out of this conversation. "What?" He asked, as though he had heard nothing of the conversation. In reality, he had heard every word.

"So, what was she?"

Grissom paused, "She wasn't anything in particular. She ur, ranged from Cooltrainer to Flower girl.

Anything went with her."

"When did you guys meet?"

A young Gil Grissom stepped out of the door, elated, for he had beaten Misty Waterflower. The warm Johto sun beamed down on him. He looked into the sky, and smiled.

"You finally beat her then?" A voice giggled from behind.

Grissom turned, on his heel, shocked. Before him stood a girl, with a lime green bicycle. She had hazel eyes, and jet black, poker straight hair. She smiled at Grissom.

"I was watching you. This is the third day you've come to try and beat her in a row, isn't it?"

Grissom was confused. How did this girl know so much about him? He stuttered, as his voicebox tried to produce some sort of witty comeback. Nothing came out. His face was about to turn red. He could feel the blood rushing, rushing to his cheeks..

"But then I wouldn't be surprised. I mean _Weedle_! Why on earth would you choose _Weedle _ as you main Pokemon?"

Grissom could take comments towards himself, but when it came to his Pokemon, things were different. "There is nothing wrong with a Weedle." He internally smiled at his own confidence. "Anyway, how did _you_ beat her?"

The girl elegantly twisted her bike 90Ë to reveal a wicker basket on the back of it.

"That's a new one! You beat her with a bicycle basket? Boy, am I tackling this the wrong way!" Grissom remarked, sarcastically, and with ever-growing assuredness.

"No silly" The girl reached into the basket. "With my Torchic!"

Grissom leaned back on the banister of the gyms stairs. His confidence had now progressed to borderline arrogance; "Now that's just ludicrous! Wow. And I was beginning to think you were smart! You really expect me to believe that you beat a trainer that specialises in water Pokemon with Torchic, a, a _Fire_ type?" That's what he said anyway. But had he not been so intimidated by the prettygirl before him, he would have been more likely to question how she came to acquire a Torchic this far away from Hoenn.

"Really!" She replied. "I'm ashamed. Pokemon 'type' isn't the only factor in a battle! Individual Pokemon strength, Pokemon abilities, the trainers choice of moves, pure luck, and me being a better trainer than Misty are all are integral parts in a Pokemon battle. Anything, even down to how you're Pokemon feels that day can determine how a match plays out."

The young Grissom looked at the girl, in total awe.

Not for her perceptive inteligence.

Not for her childish but classic beauty.

But for her sheer and obvious passion for Pokemon.

He was stunned into silence.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
